bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Fanon Espada
List of Espada These Espada are only relevant to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc Goal Apparently these Espada serve as tools to a Soberano by the name of Adelio Valdez. Adelio hopes to use the powers of the Espada in order to ressurect former 5th Division Captain Aizen. It is unknow how he plans to do once Aizen is ressurected. Current Status of Each Living Espada * Severino Corbusier returned briefly to help the captains gain access to Adelio's throne room then dissapeared again. * Emidio is in the throne room with his brothers preparing for their father's rise to power. * Isabella's is currently in Soul Society fighting the two shinigami captains Fujin and Tsuyoshi * Manuel is in the throne room with his brothers preparing for their father's rise to power. * Mateo is in the throne room with his brothers preparing for their father's rise to power. Deceased Espada * Pequeño Demonio lost the judgement trial of Hakuten (Ichiro's Bankai). He was swallowed by Hakuten and will be digested for 1,000 years before being sentenced to Oblivion. While he is not dead yet, he is not considered a member of the Espada. * Éclat de Gars killed by Zukia Tojiro using Shinso (Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto) to pierce his head. * Blanca NuVera was fighting Keiji and but was killed by Vampiro upon his sudden arrival. * Octavio was killed by Hide Yamatoro, how this was done is unknown. * Vampiro died at the hands of Zukia's zanpakuto spirit Akuma, he was incenerated by Akuma using Ryujin Jakka (Captain Yammamotto's zanpakuto). * Asesino was killed off-screen by Michio's Bankai. New Espada v.s Old Espada *Unlike Ulquiorra Ciffer, is alot more fierce and has a temper *Pequeño Demonio unlike his predecessor is much like a child instead of a brutal barbarian like Nnoitra *Asesino is somewhat similar to Grimmjow, however Asesino differs as he has some respect for women (mainly ). *While most noticably the biggest difference between [[Octavio|'Éclat de Gars']] and Zommari Leroux is their sexuality both were defeated quicker than any other Espada. * Octavio was nothing like previous 8th Espada *Severino Corbusier and former 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie have one thing in common, both of them weild the zanpakuto of a shinigami. *Blanca NuVera and Yammy Riyalgo both use brute force to take their opponents down. Trivia * A new class of Espada called the Ángeles (lit Angels) was introduced in the Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo Chapter. Apparently they have godlike powers that dwarf shinigami and hollow powers. Pequeno stated that their power comes from the Angel King himself. * These Espada seem to be much stronger than their predecessors. * It is unknown where these arrancar came from, who they served, and how they became arrancar in the first place. *For some odd reason these Espada don't appear to have hollow holes or mask fragments which are the defining features of an Arrancar. *Seems like none of the Espada have Fraccion. Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc